1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scent emitting system and more particularly pertains to allowing the dispersal of a scent to attract animals in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scent emitting devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, scent emitting devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of dispersing scents through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, note:
In recent years cover-up and attractant scents have been developed and perfected. Many hunters use both attractant or cover-up scents depending on their particular situation. However, there are few devices that are compact, durable and easy to use. There are wicks you dip and hang, very messy. There are bottles with wicks you pull out then roll back into the bottle, takes time. Neither of these devices allow the user to insert the device into the ground. Bow hunters particularly need to use scent as they require to get close to their game. Many hunters also would like to own a scent emitting device which is compact, easily transportable, and adaptable to be attached to a variety of structures, to be inserted into the ground or attached to their bow, etc. However, most scent emitting devices may not be compact and easily transportable, nor adaptable to be inserted into the ground. A scent emitting device which is both compact and versatile would therefore be desirable. A scent emitting device which is easily transportable and adaptable to be inserted into the ground or attach to a bow quiver would further be desirable. The present invention achieves these goals through a compact, durable, telescopic scent emitting device with a wick and uniquely designed hang-on device.
Various forms of scent dispensing devices are known. U.S. Design Pat. No. 228,911 issued on Oct. 30, 1973, to Adelaide L. Gatter describes an insect repellant container or similar article in the shape of a four-sided elongated rectangular box with a plurality of openings along at least two of the sides. U.S. Design Pat. No. 268,695 issued on Apr. 19, 1983, to John W. Kolf describes a deer scent dispenser with two flat surfaces with a scented fluffy material in front and two apertures for attachment by a strap. U.S. Design Pat. No. 301,912 issued on Jun. 27, 1989, to Lynwood W. Ward describes a deer scent holder in the shape of a capped tube with the cap having an aperture for attachment to a strap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,192 issued on Jul. 24, 1962, to Archie E. Bilyeu describes heated compositions of scents contained in an open fuel case covered by a cloth cover for attracting wild game and the method for their use by heating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,646 issued on Nov. 10, 1992, to Charles C. Aurich, et al. describes a device for dispensing animal attractant scents having a case in which are housed a power source and a bottle containing a supply of liquid animal attractant scent. The power source heats a wick containing a heat generating resistor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,274 issued on Nov. 23, 1993, to Kenneth D. Speed describes a game luring scent diffusing device that includes a supply container and a collection container suspended from the supply container by an elongated porous wick extending between the containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,584 issued on May 3, 1994, to Robert Jarvis describes a deer scent dispenser comprising a cylindrical container that is provided with a bottom reservoir for liquid deer scent. The container has plastic screen walls which contain a wick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,521 issued on Nov. 14, 1995, to Jeffrey L. Baker et al. describes a device including a plurality of scent cartridges stored within a container sealed by a cap. The cap includes a depending hook for extracting an individual scent cartridge from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,314 issued on Apr. 22, 1997, to Donald J. Eason describes a game scent diffusion device in the shape of an inverted T-shaped member adapted to be disposed in a bottle of liquid game scent and exposed when the bottle is hung from a tree. U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,019 issued on May 5, 1998, to Jeffrey J. Fisher describes a hunter""s scenting system having a frangible vial containing scented liquid disposed within a flexible sheath member and having a wick member with a first end disposed adjacent to the vial and a second end extending below the sheath member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,648 issued on Nov. 10, 1998, to Richard E. Malone describes a jar-like container having a scented liquid therein and a ringed cap with an attachment of a plurality of elongated members that are configured to retain the container thereon when the cap is removed from the opening of the container. This arrangement permits the container to be suspended below the cap and a wick that is also attached to the cap to be in communication with air currents flowing over the wick.
United Kingdom Patent No. 744,369 published on Feb. 8, 1956, for Hugh W. B. Baker describes vaporizing attachments for bottles or like containers for liquids. Each attachment comprises a cap for the bottle and a wick support attachable to the cap so that the cap can be detached from the bottle and lifted to raise and expose a desired portion of the wick, whereby the liquid contents of the bottle can be vaporized. United Kingdom Patent No. 2,251,601 published on Jul. 15, 1992, for George M. Mowbray describes a disposable scent holder for an automobile window comprising two sheets of transparent plastic material sealed together to define a volume for scent. European Patent No. 294,175 published on Dec. 7, 1988 for John M. Cook describes a plate-like carrier having a surface to which a hollow tube containing a scent package can be affixed, and with the longitudinal axis of the tube being substantially parallel to the surface of the carrier. PCT Patent No. WO 90/07430, published on Jul. 12, 1990, for Aubrey W. Richardson describes a dispenser for dispensing a liquid including an elongated case having a body and a cap which includes a clip for carrying the dispenser in a shirt pocket. The case includes a reservoir for holding cologne or the like and a roller-ball applicator.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a scent emitting system that allows allowing the dispersal of a scent to attract animals in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the scent emitting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the dispersal of a scent to attract animals in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved scent emitting system which can be used for allowing the dispersal of a scent to attract animals in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of scent emitting devices of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved scent emitting system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved scent emitting system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a shaft. The shaft is fabricated of an essentially rigid material. The shaft is in a tubular configuration. The shaft further has a cylindrical exterior surface of a first diameter and a cylindrical interior surface of a second diameter. These surfaces define a chamber within the shaft. The shaft has an open upper end and an open lower end. Both ends have female threads. Provided next is an upper hang-on subassembly. The hang-on subassembly is fabricated of an essentially rigid material. The hang-on subassembly has a disc-shaped central component. The central component has a top and a bottom. The central component further has an exterior diameter. The exterior diameter is essentially equal to the diameter of the cylindrical exterior surface of the shaft. The hang-on subassembly includes a plurality of upwardly projecting hanging hooks. The hanging hooks are in a generally arcuate configuration. Each of the hooks has a free top end and a bottom end formed integrally with the top of the central component. The hang-on subassembly also includes a downwardly projecting cap. The cap has an upper region. The upper region is formed with male threads. The male threads are threadedly couplable with the female threads at the upper end of the shaft. The cap has a lower region. The lower region is positionable within the chamber of the shaft and formed with a hole therethrough. An upper o-ring is provided. The o-ring is fabricated of an elastomeric material. The o-ring is further positioned between the central component and the upper end of the shaft when threadedly coupled together. In this manner a seal is created. Next provided is a wick. The wick has a linear brush-like configuration. The length of the wick is slightly less than that of the shaft. The wick is slidably positionable within the shaft. The wick has central core of twisted wire. The wick outwardly projects bristles of a plastic material. The plastic material has limited flexibility. The bristles have interior ends and exterior ends. The interior ends are supported by the wire. The exterior ends are in a cylindrical configuration at a diameter slightly greater than that of the interior surface of the shaft. Contact between the bristles and the housing will cause the wick to stay in the position as last placed by a user. The wire has an upper end forming a loop coupled to the hole in the cap. A lower closure assembly is provided next. The lower closure assembly is fabricated of an essentially rigid materia. The lower closure assembly has a middle extent. The middle extent is in a solid disc-like configuration. The middle extent has an exterior diameter essentially equal to that of the cylindrical exterior surface of the shaft. The closure assembly has an upper extent. The upper extent is in a cylindrical configuration. The upper extent further has male threads. The male threads are threadedly couplable with the female threads at the lower end of the shaft. The closure assembly has a lower extent. The lower extent is in a generally cone-shaped configuration. The lower extent is further adapted to be penetrated into the ground during operation and use. The closure assembly is adapted to be uncoupled from the shaft for the addition of scent to the bristles and adapted to be recoupled for operation and use. Provided next is a lower o-ring. The lower o-ring is fabricated of an elastomeric material. The lower o-ring is positioned between the closure assembly and the lower end of the shaft when threadedly coupled together. In this manner a seal is created during operation and use. Further provided is an alternate closure assembly. The alternate closure assembly has a central cylinder. The central cylinder has an upper end and a lower end. The central cylinder further has a laterally extending side projection. The side projection has a cylindrical configuration. The side projection further has a tapered screw-threaded tip for mounting into a tree trunk by screwing the threaded tip into a tree trunk. Each end of the central cylinder has a cylindrical extension with male threads. The male threads are threadedly couplable with the female threads at the lower end of the shaft. Provided last is a bow hunter""s quiver. The bow hunter""s quiver has a plurality of generally parallel slots. Each slot terminates in an enlarged interior aperture. The aperture is of a size to receive and frictionally support a plurality of shafts.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scent emitting system which has all of the advantages of the prior art scent emitting devices of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scent emitting system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scent emitting system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved scent emitting system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such scent emitting system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a scent emitting system for allowing the dispersal of a scent to attract animals in a safe and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scent emitting system comprises a shaft in a tubular configuration. The shaft has upper and lower ends. Both ends have female threads. An upper subassembly is provided. The subassembly has a disc-shaped central component and a downwardly projecting cap. The cap has an upper region. The upper region is formed with male threads threadedly couplable with the female threads at the upper end of the shaft. A wick is provided. The wick is slidably positionable within the shaft and has a central core. The central core has outwardly projecting bristles. The wick has an upper end coupled to the cap. Further provided is a closure assembly. The closure assembly has an upper extent. The upper extent is in a cylindrical configuration and has male threads. The male threads are threadedly couplable with the female threads at the lower end of the shaft.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.